


Secrets To Be Kept

by HoodinisHarmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harmony - Freeform, One-Shot, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodinisHarmony/pseuds/HoodinisHarmony
Summary: Lavender and Pavarti are convinced that Harry and Hermione are the most dense people in the world.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	Secrets To Be Kept

“Ugh, those two are insufferable!” 

Lavender was much more than the ditzy gossip girl many thought she was. She was very much one to observe, and the reason why she was somewhat feared was because she always had enough evidence to back up any point she could make against you. With that much blackmail material, and her knowledge in how to get it, the Sorting Hat could’ve made a fairly good case on how she should’ve been sorted into Slytherin.

So when Pavarti saw her best friend throw out a groan of frustration and flop face first onto her bed, she knew exactly who she was talking about.

“What have Harry and Hermione done now?” She said, an exasperated smile on her face. She heard an almost inhuman growl come from her friend, and she grabbed fistfuls of her own hair.

“They’re just so bloody BLIND! I cannot understand how the two of them have not just dragged one another into an empty classroom and snogged each other silly!” She shot up, looking at Pavarti with a manic look in her eyes. “Do you know how I just found them? They’re fast asleep in the common room, with Hermione tucked right into his side, and Harry has the most adorable looking smile on his unconscious face, and they STILL aren’t together?!” 

Pavarti had to agree with her friend at this point. From the seven years since she had stepped foot into Hogwarts, she was absolutely sure Harry and Hermione would end up falling head over heels with each other, and yet, that was not the case. They seemed content to stay the best of friends, and that was it. 

That wasn’t to say that they were actively looking for other people to date. Hell, Seamus had been making goo-goo eyes at Hermione all year, and she looked nowhere else but at Harry, as if he was her entire world, and Harry didn’t spare as much as a glance at the numerous fangirls he had, only having eyes for the bushy haired, brown eyed girl by his side. 

Then, Pavarti had an idea. A smirk worked its way onto her face, and she looked towards her friend.

“I bet you ten galleons they’ve been dating for years.” Lavender snorted at the idea.

“I wish. No one has spotted any sign of those two stepping over the edge, and if they were, they definitely would’ve slipped up by now.” Pavarti merely shrugged, before she stood up. Lavender followed her with her eyes. “Where are you going?”

She merely smirked. “You said they were taking a nap in the common room, right?” Lavender nodded. “Well, let's go and ask them then!” The two rushed down the stairs, and were treated to the adorable sight of Harry and Hermione, cuddling on what was silently agreed to be ‘their couch.’

They tiptoed over to the pair, and Pavarti poked Harry’s cheek. His head shook slightly, his eyes opening slowly. “Huh? Whazzat?” His voice had a gravelly tone to it, and he shook his head again to wake himself up. He turned to see the two girls looking at him, and sent a sleepy smile in their direction. Despite the fact that they both considered Harry completely off-limits for dating, the sight sent their hearts racing. “Oh, hey you two...what’s up?”

“Harry? How long have you and Hermione been dating?” Lavender decided to be straightforward, so she could quickly disprove Pavarti. She was not expecting to get the answer she got.

Harry just smiled brightly, his eyes closing, before he buried his face into Hermione’s hair. “Almost three years now,” he whispered out, not wanting to wake Hermione up by being too loud. So immersed in his memories was he, that he didn’t even register the loud gasp Lavender let out. “It was about a week after the Yule Ball, we both got caught underneath one of those prank mistletoes that don’t let you out until you kiss the person you’re stuck with. I leaned in expecting to give her a quick peck, next thing I know, I had my hands gripping her waist and her hands were in my hair. I asked her out right then and there.” He sighed in contentment, and Pavarti let out a small squeal of delight. “I never thought she felt the same way until then.”

Pavarti sighed, her heart almost bursting at the amount of love coming from his eyes. “Why didn’t you two reveal it any sooner?” Harry sighed again, this time a frown growing on his face.

“I didn’t want to paint a target on her. It was bad enough that she was seen as my best friend, but imagine if it got out that we were dating?” He shuddered, refusing to think of the possibility of Voldemort taking her from him. “It just wasn’t safe.”

Pavarti’s heart broke at that answer, but before she could reply, Hermione let out a noise of discontent, shifting slightly to bury her head into Harry’s neck. She let out a small mew, kissing his pulse point, before she let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a purr. Harry just smiled, kissing her forehead, and Pavarti managed to not scream out at the absolutely adorable sight in front of her. He turned back towards the girls, and grinned.

“How’d you two figure it out? I thought her and I were doing a pretty good job at keeping our dates and stuff on the down-low.”

Lavender’s eyes widened even more, and she frantically looked at Pavarti and mouthed out ‘DATES?!’ to her friend. Pavarti smiled. “Oh, just a hunch, I guess. We always figured you two were close, I guess it wasn’t hard to imagine you two taking the plunge. Merlin knows out of anyone, you two would be a perfect fit.” Harry gave a shy smile at that answer, before looking at Hermione like she was the only thing that mattered.

“I really don’t deserve her. I’m the luckiest man in the world.” He let out a small laugh at that, pulling Hermione even closer to his chest.

Lavender finally spoke, her voice shaking slightly at the revelation they had stumbled upon. “But how did you guys hide it so well? We all were convinced you two were just blind to each other!”

Harry shot her a grin, before whispering out. 

“Well...let’s just say that you aren’t the only one in Gryffindor that could’ve been sorted into Slytherin.”


End file.
